Him
by Miss Wong
Summary: Pero cuando ella le observa con esa sonrisa suya y esos ojos tristes, Haise nota que hay alguien más. Su mirada lo observa todo, excepto a él. Y cuando besa sus muslos, al mirarla a los ojos, lo ve. El hombre de sus pesadillas —el demonio de uñas negras—, ¿también la tortura en sus sueños? Touken. Leve smut. One-shot.


**«Him»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

**Summary:  
**Pero cuando ella le observa con esa sonrisa suya y esos ojos tristes, Haise nota que hay _alguien más_. Su mirada lo observa todo, excepto a él. Y cuando besa sus muslos, al mirarla a los ojos, lo ve. El hombre de sus pesadillas —el demonio de uñas negras—, ¿también la tortura en sus sueños? Touken. Leve smut. One-shot.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_LEEEEEEVE SMUT ;)_

* * *

_**—o—**_

Su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos tristes.

Haise supo que era hermosa cuando la vio por primera (¿primera?) vez en la cafetería. Una chispa en esa peculiar camarera le atrajo desde aquel momento y algo en su interior (un sentimiento, un impulso, _otra persona_) supo que debía levantarse de esa silla y devorar sus labios ferozmente.

No lo hizo, por supuesto. Pero sus constantes visitas a la cafetería se hicieron demasiado frecuentes tan solo para verla y sonrió con sorna cuando las cosas se elevaron hacia otro nivel, uno al que Haise había querido llegar desde el primer día.

No está del todo seguro porqué Touka lo aceptó así sin más, sin rechazarlo o creer que era un psicópata. Devuelve sus caricias con la misma intensidad, besa sus labios con la misma desesperación y el sabor a café impregnado en su lengua lo enloquecen de sobremanera. Touka no es ella (aunque, para ser sinceros, Haise no está del todo seguro como es ella realmente) cuando sus pieles se tocan descaradamente.

Entierra sus dedos en su cabello albino mientras susurra incoherencias entremezcladas con gemidos.

«No te vayas, no te vayas de nuevo»

Haise se ve a sí mismo demasiado hundido en todas las sensaciones que le abruman como para teorizar acerca de sus susurros. Besa su cuello, mordiendo su piel suavemente (deseando clavar sus dientes y beber su sangre hasta que solo quedara piel y huesos). Desliza sus largos dedos por su muslo, levantando parte de su falda hasta llegar a esa zona tan sensible y húmeda que hacen a Touka temblar, entrecerrar sus uñas en su espalda desnuda y dejar montón de marcas.

A pesar del deseo, la pasión y los momentos en los que Haise no es él (y sus más oscuras fantasías salen a la luz) logra reconocer que le gusta la camarera. Le gusta la manera en que no cierra sus ojos cuando la besa, deseando cerciorarse de que Haise no se apartará. Le gusta el sonido de sus gemidos contra su oído, una mezcla de llanto y quejido. _Lo adora._

Pero cuando ella le observa con esa sonrisa suya y esos ojos tristes, Haise nota que hay _alguien más_. Su mirada lo observaba todo, excepto a él. Cuanto más la contempla, más obvio se vuelve.

«Está mal, esto está mal» susurra. Él no comprende porqué dice esas cosas y mientras desliza tortuosamente la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios, moldeando su mandíbula hasta llegar a su corazón pasando por su cuello, se le ocurre preguntar, muerto de curiosidad.

Touka vuelve a responder lo mismo otra vez.

«Está mal» y Haise imagina que, tal vez, Touka tiene un compromiso con alguien más. Peligrosamente, aquello logra encenderlo en demasía. Creyendo que solo se trata de un juego muerde su cuello, desliza su lengua por sus pechos hasta llegar a su estómago y susurra otra incógnita «¿Porqué?»

_Porque tú no me recuerdas_, piensa ella, y Haise no comprende del todo a qué se refiere con esas absurdas declaraciones. Tampoco se ve interesado en descubrirlo, el placer es demasiado abrumador y confía en que Touka no sabe lo que dice.

Ignora sus comentarios, quizá piensa en alguien más mientras su cuerpo durante un efímero instante le pertenece solo a él (_olvídalo, olvida a ese bastardo, yo te daré lo que desees, lo que en verdad necesitas_). Entonces cuando besa sus muslos y desciende tentativamente hacia abajo, al mirarla a los ojos lo ve. Lo ve _a él_.

«¿Acaso también te tortura en tus sueños? El hombre de mis pesadilas...»

(el demonio de uñas negras)

¿Está aquí?

(_¿Puedes verlo? ¿Puedes sentirlo?_)

* * *

LOLOLOL.

No quería escribir así un _smut_ con todas letras como esos que abundan en tumblr. Busquen **touken smut** en tumblr y van a conocer lo que es la perversión (enserio, el otro día empecé a leer uno super cute que terminó en un _sexo depravado en medio de la cafetería_ XDDDDD) Ya llegaré a escribir algo así ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) pero quería primero meter algo dramático porque soy una **drama queen**.

Me encanta esto de las dos personalidades de **Haise**, más todavía si se trata dentro de lo que es el ámbito sexual(?) Haise debe ser todo tierno y su otro yo, aka Kaneki kun kun, una fierecilla incontrolable.

En fin. Esto es el plato principal antes del postre (?) whatever.

**¿review?** ;_;

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
